


Text Message Transcripts Between Mycroft and Sherlock Holmes, vol 9

by LokiOfSassgaard



Series: Text Message Transcripts [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-22
Updated: 2011-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiOfSassgaard/pseuds/LokiOfSassgaard





	Text Message Transcripts Between Mycroft and Sherlock Holmes, vol 9

Tell Mycroft that I’m not interested.  
SH

What???

Tell my brother that I am not interested in what he has to say.  
SH

Why can’t you?

Because I’m not interested in communicating with him at all today.  
SH

He’s just sent me another text. Have you told him yet?  
SH

You have a working phone. I know this because you’re texting me with it. You do it.

I just told you to do it. Why is that so hard to understand?  
SH

He’s phoning me now. This is entirely your fault.  
SH

How is it my fault?

This conversation is going in circles. Also your fault.  
SH

??????

That text was perfectly clear in its meaning.  
SH

Fine. There. I told him. Happy?

No.  
SH

Of course not.

Fetch me some tea.  
SH

I’m at work!

So bring me some tea. It’s not that difficult.  
SH

Work, Sherlock. It’s a concept that even a genius should be a ble to understand.

Your job is boring and a pointless waste of time.  
SH

You did not just say that.

I think you’ll find that I did.  
SH

Who cares if someone has the sniffles? They’re all just hypochondriacs anyway.  
SH

Alright. You come down here and tell them that.

NO! Don’t! I didn’t mean that!

Where’s my tea?  
SH

I told you twenty minutes ago. I’m at work.

Come home.  
SH

Can’t.

Has someone glued you to your seat?  
SH

What?

You’re perfectly capable of returning home. It’s a matter of won’t; not can’t.  
SH

You’re arguing semantics with me now?

An argument suggests two-way communication. If anything, I’m lecturing you.  
SH

Oh, yes. Silly me.

Not the adjective I’d have used.  
SH

John?  
SH

John?  
SH

 


End file.
